


Appa Min

by Monagi Riz (monagischuyler)



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monagischuyler/pseuds/Monagi%20Riz
Summary: Just one of those daily life with your husband, Minhyuk.





	Appa Min

"Appa~ carry me too~" Chulwoo, your child, pleads to Minhyuk who is your husband.

"Ani~ Appa is carrying me~" his twin sister Chulhee told him as she hugged your husband's neck tighter. Chulwoo then started to cry.

"Ahh ani ani ani!! Stop crying. Here, I'll carry you too." Minhyuk pats his back for a moment first using his right hand while his left arm is carrying the other twin. When he stopped crying, he knelt down to wrap his right arms around Chulwoo to carry him. He bounced both his arms while carrying your two years old twins.

"Jagi! Are you fine with the kids!?" You yelled from the kitchen while mixing the dough for the kids' cupcakes.

"I'm fine Y/N! Just– ah! Focus on your work!" The twins tugged Minhyuk's hair and pressed his cheeks. Basically, they're playing with your husband's face.

"Kids~ do you wanna play something aside from Appa's face~?" He asked while smilling widely and giving them happy looks.

"I wanna put make-up on appa's faceseu~!" Chulhee said with full of enthusiasm.

"I wanna play with appa's hats and scarfs~!" Chulwoo said with much anticipation.

"Then we will play with my accessories and place make-up on my face!" Minhyuk gave them excited faces which made them excited too. He puts down the twins on their little playground in the living room and he went to your room taking a large variety of hats and scarfs he has on the wardrobe. When he returned to them, Chulhee is already holding a make-up kit.

"Appa! I will now put make-up on your face!" She said.

"Oooh our greatest paintor will now paint on my handsome face! This is such an honor!" He placed the accessories in front of Chulwoo which he played with immediately then your husband knelt in front of Chulhee.

"I will not paint, I will make appa beautiful!" She whined and so your husband laughs.

"But appa is handsome. Don't you want appa handsome??" He asked to your daughter in a mischevious manner.

"Appa looks beautiful when he sings Beautiful! So beautiful~ beautiful~" Chulhee sang in a playful tone and Minhyuk joins in.

They had a nice father and daughter bonding while your son Chulwoo is playing his Minhyuk's caps in front of the mirror styling himself like a fashionista. He ran towards your husband and interrupts their bonding.

"Appa, do I look handsome?" He asked while posing like his uncle Hyunwoo.

"Ooh, our Chulwoo is so handsome~!" He husband pinched your son's cheeks gently out of cuteness.

"You look handsome too appa!" He said while pointing at the make-up you're wearing. The twins then started to laugh in unison without your husband knowing why.

"Chulwoo-ah, do you want me to make you handsome too?" Chulhee asked his twin brother.

"Sure! Make me more handsome than appa!" He said and so does the kids started playing.

"Ya~ what about appa~?" Minhyuk pouts at them but they ignored your husband.

You laughed to yourself as you pour the dough to the bag before pouring it to the cups. You thought that Minhyuk does so very well with the kids and you feel proud that he's your husband. While you were doing your work, you felt someone hug you from behind.

"Jagi~" Minhyuk said sweetly to you while swaying you in his embrace.

"Ya Minhyukkie. I'm pouring dough to the cups." You tried to scold him but you can't help but smile to his manner.

"Jagi look at me~" you put down the bag and faced him. He was pouting cutely but you found his make-up funny as he looks like a clown with his lipstick through his cheeks and so thick eyeshadows and blush ons not to mention his red nose. You tried not to laugh at first but you ended up burst out laughing gently.

"Chulhee drew on my face again didn't she?" He pouts more and whined pretending to be a kid throwing little tantrums.

"You should wash your face. If it dries, it'll be hard to remove it later." You told him and returned to pouring dough on the cups.

"Ani. Our daughter will be upset if I do so." You finished your work and picked up the tray to the oven. You turned it on to bake the cupcakes then after that you faced Minhyuk.

"My husband is such a great Daddy~" You praised him and wrap your arms around his neck.

"A great Daddy should be rewarded doesn't he?" He placed his hands on your waist and smiled widely to you.

"Ya! Don't say that loudly. The kids might hear and get the wrong meaning." You scolded him gently and the two of you look outside to the living room seeing them busy playing fashionista.

"It's not like I'm trying to say anything bad." Your husband pouts to you.

"Then how about a cupcake?" You told him bobbing your head from left to right smiling.

"YOUR cupcake??" He empshasized 'your' and smiled devilishly cute.

"Ani. The kids' cupcake that I'm baking now." You teased him.

"Jagi~!" He whined and swayed your hips while throwing you cute upset faces. You just laughed at your husband's childish manner.

"I'm just joking Hahaha. We'll see, if you get to turn me on." You pecked on his lips lightly and smiled to him. He smirked at your statement and suddenly attacked you with butterfly kisses on your neck to your nape which tickles you.

"Ahh Minhyuk stop– Hahahaha~" He ignored you and continued to shower you with light kisses. His arms slowly hugging you close to him which made him able to feel more of your body. As you were spending a sweet time with your husband, your son suddenly cried.

"Appa~! Chulhee made me ugly~! Uwaaahh~!!" Chulwoo ran to Minhyuk open arms and hugged his slender legs. He knelt down slowly to your child's level and wiped his tears.

"Aigoo~ Chulhee didn't make you ugly. Look, you're handsome too like me! We look a like!" He cheered up your son and he carried him to his arms bouncing to make him calm down.

"Oh, Y/N the oven's done. You should continue making our kids' cupcakes." He said as the oven's alarm went off. You bent down to open it which made your ass rise and face your husband. He gulped when he knew you were trying to tease him.

"A-Also... You should wipe off the mess I made at your neck.. They might see it..." He blushed and looked away from you continuing to pat Chulwoo's back.

"Why should I wipe it off if you're just gonna make a mess later again hmm?" You teased him and it worked as you noticed his pants tightening.

"I-I'll go back to the living room with our son.." Minhyuk excused himself feeling uncomfortable and went back to Chulhee who is playing alone.

"Make sure you'll eat my cupcake later jagi~!!"


End file.
